Socket wrenches have evolved from the days when each wrench was separately cast to the present time in which virtually all socket wrenches contain interchangeable snap-on socket elements which can be snapped onto various drives, extensions, universal joints, etc. The strength and reliability of modern socket sets stands testimony to technology at its most practical manifestation.
Despite the strength and reliability of the sockets and, in particular, reversible ratchet drives, several problems remain persistent in the art. One of these is the rather lengthy lash or play that the socket is subject to between clicks of the ratchet. This varies between manufacturers, but a play of 30.degree. between clicks is not uncommon.
The effect of using a wrench with such high lash is trivial if the user is working in an area where a full 360.degree. rotation, or a major part thereof, can be achieved. However, as the working area narrows to the point where each sweep of the drive handle can only effect one ratchet click, labor becomes inefficient and frustrating to the mechanic.
There are some situations in which obstructions surrounding the bolt permit perhaps 10.degree. or 15.degree. of throw of the drive handle. Obviously, where the play is 30.degree., such a wrench simply will not work.
There is a need, therefore, for a wrench with no play, or play that is so small as to be insignificant, on the order of 1.degree. or less. Wrenches have been developed with this aim in mind, some of them utilizing inclined plane and roller bearings much as does the instant wrench. A sampling of these include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 835,448; 1,136,821; 1,655,865; 1,904,621; 3,679,031. Although these inventions, dating back to the turn of the century, probably work quite well, they have in common a rather complicated character requiring expensive machining and in some cases appear as though strength might be a problem.
It is the intent of applicant, therefore, to provide a wrench that is strong, extremely simple to produce and assemble, is economical due to the absence of expensive tooling, and utilizes the bearing and ramp construction which for all intents and purposes is lash-free.